It is known in the art relating to golf carts to provide a top to protect passengers from rain and sun. Many golf cart tops are sold aftermarket as kits or accessories. Others are purchased and installed as an integral part of the golf cart by the manufacturer. Such golf cart tops are generally of single piece rigid construction that is fixedly fastened to a support mount on the golf cart.
There are times, however, when it is desirable to not have a top over the golf cart, for example, on a mild sunny day. Moreover, it is often the case that outdoor weather conditions will change as a person is golfing, such as from a condition in which it is desirable to have a top to a condition in which it is more desirable to not have a top. Yet most golf cart tops are not conveniently removable by a golfer on the golf course, since removal requires special tooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,524 to Gerber discloses a fold down top for a golf cart. The fold down top includes a frame system having first and third generally rectangular-shaped perimeter frame members and a second U-shaped frame member. The frame system is foldable from an open disposition to a closed storage disposition in the rear of the golf cart. When the foldable top of Gerber is in the open position, however, the front end is cantilevered over the front of the golf cart with the only structural support being in the rear.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved foldable top assembly for a golf cart that can be easily manipulated from an unfolded use position to a folded storage position without the use of special tooling. Additionally, the foldable top should have sufficient strength and stability in the use position. Also, a top is desired that provides a window option. Further, when in the storage position, the foldable top should not interfere with the golf cart seating area or operator line of sight.